An Understanding
by oldmule
Summary: H/R and the team and someone from the past and now possibly the future!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea post S9 that I don't know about, or quite where it's going, or if it's worth pusuing but see what you think?**

_Monday_

"Who's that?" asked Dimitri.

"The former Mrs Pearce," said Alec.

"How do you know that?" Beth asked.

"I know an ex wife when I see one."

* * *

"Hey, Evershed, guess who that is with Harry?"

"No idea," she said, trying not to sound at all interested.

"It's Harry's ex."

Now Ruth looked at Dimitri.

"Quite a looker," he added, "for her age."

"Yes," said Ruth, "she is."

* * *

"Thanks Harry," said Jane and placed her hand on his arm, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you then." Harry smiled.

Ruth looked back to her computer as Jane left the grid.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"Harry, can you authorise this?" Alec handed him the form.

Harry named and signed.

"So that was the ex, was it?"

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"I know the signs," explained Alec.

Harry nodded.

"She's a good looking woman," Alec ventured.

"Mmm," acknowledged Harry.

Alec turned to go. It was all he was getting.

* * *

"Harry, I haven't quite finished the report you asked for. I've just had some new details through from the cousins which I need to incorporate."

"Don't worry, Ruth, tomorrow will be fine."

"I thought you needed it tonight?"

"I have something on, this evening."

"Anything nice?" she prompted.

"Hopefully."

That was all she got.

* * *

"So Harry's getting it back on with his ex. Never go back, that's what I always say."

"Thanks for your insight, Dimitri," sighed Beth, aware Ruth was listening.

"Well, she sounded keen enough on the phone, wanted me to remind him there and then about his promise for the evening."

"Maybe it's family stuff," she added hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe it's not."

* * *

_Wednesday_

"Good evening then, Harry?" Dared Dimitri.

"Yes, thanks, it was very good actually."

Harry looked happy.

"That's the most cheerful I've seen him since the inquiry," Tariq commented.

"Something must finally be going right for him," said DImitri as he walked back to his station.

"Maybe it's helped him realise he needs something else in his life." Tariq was in wise mood that morning.

"In my experience that's not to be got from your ex," insisted Alec

"Yes, we know," snapped Beth.

Ruth sighed.

* * *

"Harry, reception called to say Jane is waiting for you." Alec called across as Harry left his office.

Harry said nothing but nodded and turned back for his coat. "I'll be out for a couple of hours," he said and was gone.

Beth looked at Ruth, her head was cast down.

* * *

Ruth was going for a sandwich. She'd not had time to eat. That wasn't true, she hadn't had the inclination to eat. Now though, mid afternoon and she felt a little hungry and she needed some air and she needed to be away from the constant speculation about Harry that was still ongoing on the grid. As she left the building she saw Harry and Jane approaching, she turned and headed the opposite direction. Jane's hand was threaded through Harry's arm.

* * *

"Thought you went for a sandwich?" said Alec.

Ruth sat down.

Alec went to repeat himself, she clearly hadn't heard. Beth caught his eye and shook her head, fortunately he wasn't Dimitri and realised.

Ruth looked at the report on her desk and decided she better take it to Harry, it was late already and that wasn't like her.

She crossed to his office, eyes focused on the report. As she slid the door open she was surprised to find his desk empty. She was more surprised to find Jane.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ruth, not really knowing why she was apologising.

"Don't mind me," said Jane, "I'm just passing through," she smiled.

Ruth put the report on Harry's desk.

"Harry's just nipped to the loo, if you need him."

"No, no it's fine."

"It must be good to have him back after the inquiry?"

"Yes," hesitated Ruth, "it is."

"I still can't believe they put him through all that. Weeks of trying to string him up, all over some device or other that didn't even work, I mean, what is the point of that?'

"Sorry?" said Ruth wondering if she was understanding correctly, was she talking about Albany?

"That 'secret weapon' that was just an old pile of rubbish. What was the big deal? I'll never understand how all of this ridiculous secrecy thing works." She sighed.

Clearly not, thought Ruth.

This was a secret she certainly didn't know about, until now.

Harry walked back in. He looked apprehensively between the two women.

"I've left the report for you," said Ruth and headed for the door.

"Thank you ," said Harry softly but she was gone.

"Who's that?" asked Jane.

"Ruth."

"I thought so," said Jane and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday_

"What's happened to the morning briefing?" asked Tariq of the team who were all sitting around the grid.

"Harry's late," grinned Dimitri and winked.

Beth rolled her eyes wishing she could just shoot him and put them all, or more importantly Ruth, out of their misery.

"I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill," she said instead.

"Do you know where he spent a lot of his time during the inquiry?" asked Dimitri smugly.

"Err, at the inquiry!" answered Tariq.

"No, geekboy. Where else?"

"We give up," Alec had lost patience.

"At his ex wife's house."

Beth felt Ruth stiffen at her station.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Beth desperate to rubbish Dimitri's speculations.

"Read the surveillance reports."

"You did what?" Beth wished she hadn't asked.

So did Ruth.

* * *

"Harry can I talk to you?" asked Ruth.

"Sorry, but I have to go out. Will it wait?'

"….Yes, yes, it will wait."

Harry sensed there was something wrong and he had learnt from bitter experience that when there was something bothering Ruth is was wise to listen.

"I don't think it will," said Harry smiling, "I know that look, Ruth."

"No, Harry, really, it will wait."

"How am I going to sit through an entire JIC meeting worrying that I should have listened to you, when every time I haven't something disastrous has happened?"

He perched on his desk and indicated for her to sit. She didn't.

"It doesn't matter," she said and walked away.

"Ruth…"

The door shut.

* * *

"Hello" Ruth picked up the phone.

"Is that Ruth?"

"Yes."

"It's Jane. Jane Pearce. I spoke to you the other day."

"Hello," was all that Ruth could manage, again.

"I just wanted to say that I realised I shouldn't have said what I did the other day…you know. I'm not used to all this secrecy, I never was, Harry used to drive me mad with it, he still does. Anyway please forget I said anything. Got to go. Bye Ruth."

The phone went dead.

_He still does_, thought Ruth.

* * *

"Ruth do you fancy coming to the George?"

"No, thanks Alec."

"I'll have one for you then," he suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, _and _the other twelve," muttered Beth under her breath.

"Hope you're not waiting for Harry, Evershed," called Dimitri.

"Of course not, I'm just looking forward to not having to listen to your inane and banal repartee, Dimitri."

"Nice one, Ruth," said Tariq on his way out.

"You okay?" asked Beth when they'd gone.

"Of course," said Ruth, "why wouldn't I be?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday_

"Ruth, I need to talk to you." Harry said quietly as he leant over her desk.

She breathed deeply, nodded and followed him into his office.

"We've known each other for a long time, Ruth, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have."

"And...well...I thought about asking the others but it's not quite the same, they're all fairly new and..." he tailed off.

Ruth wondered where this was going.

"It's just that, if you're not doing anything next Saturday I thought you might come to my..."

Dimitri opened the door.

"What!"

"Oh sorry, Harry, I didn't realise you were busy. I'll come back."

"I'll count the minutes," said Harry as he turned away.

"Come to what?" asked Ruth.

"The wedding."

"The wedding?" she repeated.

She had gone very cold.

"Yes, it's at three o'clock and, well, I'd be really pleased if you'd come."

She said nothing and he thought that he had asked too much.

"I know that it might be difficult after...erm... well…after everything that has happened between us but it would mean a lot, as I said."

"What about Jane?

"Jane, yes, she'd be glad you came too."

"You must be very happy? " said Ruth, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, I am."

She was right, she didn't want to hear the answer.

* * *

"Harry's getting married!" announced Dimitri.

"What?" Beth couldn't believe it.

"How do you know?" asked Tariq.

"I've just heard him tell Ruth."

"He's told Ruth!" god could this get any worse, thought Beth.

"Ex's, they never let you go," Alec warned.

"Oh, shut up." said Beth.

* * *

"So, do you think she'll go?"

"Do I think who'll go to what, Dimitri?" asked Beth, patiently.

He sighed and then spoke slowly as though she was very stupid, "Do you think Ruth will go to Harry's wedding?"

"And why would she do that?"

"Errrr, because he invited her, stupid"

"He what?"

Dimitri started repeating himself slowly again but Beth hit him.

Oh yes, she thought, this could get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I couldn't sleep - cricket watching playing hell with body clock! So another chapter.**

_

* * *

Saturday _

Ruth stood in the shop looking at a long rail of clothes.

What do you wear to the wedding of the man you are in love with?

"Can I help you, madam?"

"No, I'm beyond it," said Ruth and left.

* * *

_Sunday_

"I hear Harry's getting married," said Beth over dinner.

Ruth looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Dimitri heard him tell you on Friday."

Ruth sighed.

"Why don't you tell him you love him?"

"It's too late," Ruth didn't even have the energy to be surprised that Beth knew how she felt.

"You don't know that."

"I've had my chance, Beth and I didn't take it."

"Please Ruth just tell him."

* * *

"Hi," said Harry surprised and happy to see her standing on his doorstep.

"Hi," she kissed him on the cheek and marched in.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," she announced.

"Okay, sit down."

Catherine sat.

"Its mum...well, it's me actually. No, it's both of us."

Harry raised his eyebrows, such prevarication ran in the family.

Catherine took a deep breath, "You know when you were really down about the Inquiry and everything?"

"Yes," he said warily.

"And you told me about Albany not being real and that I shouldn't tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told mum."

"You did what?"

"And she told Ruth."

Harry was speechless.

* * *

_Monday_

"Ruth, I believe Jane told you something she shouldn't have?"

It was early and Ruth was back in Harry's office.

"Yes."

"I was asked, no, told at the Inquiry that that information should remain a state secret, and I would be grateful if you would keep it to yourself. I know that I can trust you in this, as with so many things, Ruth."

She nodded, "I wish you had told me before," she said.

"I wish I had been able to, not that it would have made a difference."

"It would have made a difference to me, Harry."

"Would it?"

"Yes,"

"And does it make a difference now, Ruth?"

"No, now it's too late," she said, "but I'm glad I know."

"Why?"

"Because now I can recognize you as the same man I always thought you were."


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesday_

"Evershed are you going to Harry's wedding then?" asked Dimitri.

Beth looked for something heavy.

"Yes, Dimitri, I am."

"Make sure you come back with all the gossip then, select few invited, obviously."

Beth couldn't find anything on her desk remotely heavy enough so she got up.

Ruth smiled at him like he was a child she was humouring and headed for the registry.

Beth dragged Dimitri by the ear from the Grid. In the kitchen she pushed him against the wall.

"Now listen you clueless Greek lump of.."

"Now wait a minute" he interrupted.

"Don't wait a minute, me, Dimitri."

"What have I done?"

"What have you done?"

"Yes, that was my question."

She clipped him round the ear.

"Ow!"

"I'll tell you what you've done. You've failed to recognise the most obvious thing in the world. Ruth."

"What about her?"

"How she feels about Harry?"

"She can't forgive him for giving up Albany."

Beth was surprised. Dimitri had spotted something relevant.

"And?" she prompted.

"And…." that was obviously the limit to his insight.

"And she is still in love with him."

"Oh," he said, clarity dawning.

"And all you've banged on about for the last week is Harry's wedding and how attractive his ex, soon to be current is!"

"Ohhh," said Dimitri, feeling like he deserved another cuff round the ear.

"Exactly," said Beth

"Poor Ruth. Can't we do something?"

"Yes, just keep quiet!"

* * *

Ruth rounded the corner from the registry just as Dimitri put the phone down and called across to Harry that Jane was downstairs asking for him. Beth looked at him, rolled her eyes and shook her head in despair.

Dimitri waited for the ground to swallow him up. It didn't.

"Nice one, birdbrain," muttered Alec as he passed.

Ruth sat down and half smiled at them, her heart heavy.

* * *

"Jane, I'm rather busy today, can this wait?"

"Ah, we're back to the old 'I don't have time for my family' Harry, now are we?"

"Not my family, you," he said patiently.

"Well, will you come by tonight, I need you?"

"Of course," he said charmingly.

He turned to go back to the Grid, there were enough pairs of eyes watching him down here, they need not see anymore of his private life.

"Oh, and Harry, did you ask Ruth to come?"

"Yes, and she said she would."

"Good, it's good you have some friends there."

He smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorty!

* * *

**

_Wednesday_

"How's Ruth?" whispered Tariq to Beth.

"I don't think she's sleeping much."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"I know, Tariq, but I think we have to leave them alone. I hate to say it but maybe Harry's going to be really happy with Jane," despite the kind sentiment she couldn't help saying the name with some disdain.

"Yeah and maybe Ruth is the only woman for him," said Alec as he passed.

* * *

"How are the plans going then?" Alec asked sitting in Harry's office after updating him on the latest intel.

"Plans?"

"Wedding plans."

"Oh, fine, yes, well a bit chaotic really, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm sure it will. And the bride?"

"She's eager, I'd say," he smiled.

Alec laughed. "Lucky man."

"Yes, very lucky."

* * *

"That's what he said?'

"Yep."

"Oh, Alec," sighed Beth.

"I know."

* * *

"You still in the doghouse?" asked Tariq.

"Yep," said Dimitri.

"Right place for you."

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thursday_

"Ruth is everything okay?"

"Of course, Harry."

"You've been a little quiet this week and I thought you looked tired."

"Quiet because I'm busy, tired because, well, because I've not been sleeping. But I'm fine, really."

"Why've you not been sleeping?'

"It's personal," she answered, knowing that that would do the trick.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…. Sorry, Ruth," blundered Harry and walked away, embarrassed in case he had embarrassed her.

* * *

"Why is it that when a woman says she's fine, she blatantly isn't?" asked Harry of Alec who was in the kitchen making a very strong coffee.

"One of the seven rules of the Universe," was his profound answer.

"And the others?"

"Oh no, Harry, it's taken me an alcohol problem, a dismissal and two ex wives to discover the other six. I'll have to take that secret to the grave."

Harry smiled and did not doubt it.

* * *

_Friday_

"So, you're definitely coming tomorrow, Ruth?"

"Yes, I'll be there, Harry."

"That's good."

"Why is it important that I come?'

"I don't know, friendly face."

Thanks thought Ruth. That hurt.

* * *

Beth, Dimitri, Alec and Tariq sat in the briefing room, there was no briefing, they were just depressed.

"Let's go to the George," suggested Alec.

"How's that going to help?" said Beth.

"It won't," said Alec.

"What do you say, Dimitri?" asked Tariq.

"I'm saying nothing, I'll only put my foot in it."

"Wise man,' agreed Beth.

* * *

Ruth was on the roof.

She was saying goodbye to Harry.

He wasn't there.

But that was the point.

She touched the rail and thought of him standing there. She thought of his face when she was trying to explain why she'd refused to marry him. She saw afresh the emotion in his face as his breathing had become heavier and heavier. And she wondered what he had been thinking.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said to the wind.

* * *

**Prob one more to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought this might be the last but it isn't!

* * *

**

_Saturday – The Day_

Ruth sat at home.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"I can't, Beth. I can't sit there and watch him, I just can't."

* * *

Harry looked around for Ruth.

She wasn't there.

He sighed and readied himself.

* * *

"At least go to the evening do."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's asked you and you have to work together and it might actually help."

"Help how?"

"Not that I like the word but it might give you some kind of closure."

"Oh god," said Ruth.

* * *

Harry was at the bar when Ruth walked in.

She looked beautiful in a simple, sleek wine coloured dress.

"Hi," he grinned, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm sorry I thought it better to come later,"

He handed her a glass of champagne from the bar.

"Did it all go well?" she asked.

"Yes, like a dream."

That hurt.

"Well, you look very handsome."

He laughed.

He did, she thought. The burgundy waistcoat, white shirt unbuttoned slightly and the unfastened dickie bow hanging loosely round his neck looked particularly attractive.

"And you look beautiful," he offered quietly.

She smiled.

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said and they moved to a slightly quieter corner away from the bar.

"What is it, Ruth?"

She hesitated now, afraid to ask.

"I just need to know the answer. I don't know why. And of course it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Then ask." he said simply.

"When you...when we….after Ros's funeral...when I tried to explain why I'd said no."

Harry nodded.

"When I said about the house in Sussex and the neighbours and how it wouldn't work. What were you thinking?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Do you even remember?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember, very well. I was wondering who'd mentioned a cottage, or Sussex, not that there's anything wrong with Sussex but it just seemed rather random."

Ruth shrugged, she didn't know either.

"And then you asked what would we do, what would we talk about when the neighbours came round? I was thinking, no actually, I was screaming, who cares about the bloody neighbours, I don't want them round. I know very well what I'd want to do with you. And it would be wonderful. Wherever. Even in bloody Sussex. And it _would_ work. And you're wrong we could be _more_, so much more.

That's what I was thinking."

He finished and she looked at him.

She smiled sadly, "Thank you for telling me, not that it matters now anyway."

"It matters to me," he said.

It was not right for him to be saying this here.

"Well it shouldn't, not anymore."

"Why not, Ruth?"

"Erm, because today you married Jane."

"Er, no, today Catherine married Jonathon."

"Catherine?"

All was still in Ruth's world.

"Yes, Catherine, my daughter married Jonathon, my son in law."

"And you didn't marry Jane?"

"Not since before I divorced her, no."

"But she knew about Albany and she kept asking you around and Dimitri said you'd spent all your time there during the Inquiry."

"Did he now," Harry smiled.

"And you put two and two together and came up with the wrong answer. That's not like you, Ruth."

"I've not been myself," was all she could manage.

"It's true that I did spend a lot of time with Catherine during the Inquiry, Jane was away on holiday. I was pretty low and I needed someone to talk to and I'm glad it was my daughter, though she's not very good at keeping secrets, clearly. It was her I told about Albany.

"So you're...you're...?" stammered Ruth.

"Available...is that the word you're looking for, Ruth?"

"No..well, yes,…oh, it'll do."

"No, actually I'm not."

Her face fell.

"I was spoken for long ago. Promised myself to a truly wonderful woman but she rejected me and then left the country. But I waited for her. Always. And when she came back, I waited. Even gave up a state secret for her, still got me nowhere."

Ruth felt the world turning once more. And it was hard not to smile.

"Well then, Harry, if you don't mind me saying she seems hardly worth bothering with, she sounds a little mad."

"Please Ruth, I won't let you talk about her like that because I love her more than she'll ever know."

"Then she's a very lucky woman."

"I wish you'd tell her that, Ruth"

"I think someone already has."

"And what's her response, do you know?"

"Yes, she asks to be forgiven her foolish ways and wants it to be known that she loves you with her heart and soul and wants to live anywhere but Sussex, not that there's anything wrong with Sussex and she wants to live in a house with no possibility of ever seeing the neighbours!"

Harry laughed.

"And will she then be happy, Ruth?"

"I'd be happy in a tent if it was with you, Harry."

"Ruth, I'm glad you could come," said Jane, stretching out a hand.

Ruth was a little thrown by her untimely intervention, she opened her mouth to speak and then there were more.

"Hello, we've never met, I'm Catherine."

"Hi. Congratulations," said Ruth, "You look stunning."

"Thank you, you too," she beamed and then looked at her father, "I've heard a lot about you."

Ruth blushed and said, "Oh dear."

"All good," said Catherine, still smiling.

"Oh yes, all good," added Jane.

Harry was confused he'd not said anything to Jane about Ruth but clearly his daughter had.

"Enjoy yourselves," said Catherine and she and her mother headed off.

"Harry, what's been going on?"

"You tell me. Women, I'll never understand them."

Ruth kissed him delicately.

"Is that more comprehensible?" she asked.

"Oh, considerably."

She smiled.

"Ruth, I think there's a tent outside."

"No, Harry that's a marquee."

"I've got a room."

"What county are we in?"

"Berkshire."

"Mmm, I like Berkshire."

"Not that there's anything wrong with Sussex," they both said together and began to laugh. Harry reached out for Ruth.

Jane reappeared. "Harry, emergency, I need you now."

"Get someone else," he said dismissively, eyes never leaving Ruth.

"Seriously Harry, we have a problem with the hotel and you're the only one who can sort it out. Father of the bride's responsibility and all that, though we know you're not that big on responsibility, don't we?"

He sighed impatiently, "Fine, I'm coming."

And yet he lingered. Unwilling.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time," she added and beamed a beautiful smile at him.

He walked away with Jane but looked back more than once.

**More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

"He hasn't abandoned you already?' asked Catherine.

"No," Ruth smiled, "your mother needed him."

"Right."

She looked intensely at Ruth.

"How do you feel about him?"

Ruth didn't know whether to tell her it was their business or answer. But there was enough of Harry in his daughter for her to choose to answer.

"I love him. I always have. I was just afraid and then somewhere along the way I ….I got lost."

Catherine smiled a warm and genuine smile. "He said that too. Said he'd lost you."

Ruth looked away to where she'd last seen Harry.

* * *

"You and Catherine have been very chatty then recently," commented Harry as he accompanied Jane to somewhere, god knows where, in the hotel.

"Well, Harry, sometimes it's on a need to know basis."

"Yes, and you usually don't need to know," he muttered.

"Has Graham gone, I haven't seen him since the service. Or is he avoiding me?"

"Probably."

You could always rely on Jane for not pulling any punches.

"At least he spoke to you as opposed to hitting you, like last time."

"Yes," said Harry, "that's something."

* * *

"Dad also said that he'd proposed, but you'd said no."

"He's been unusually talkative." Ruth smiled.

"He didn't say much else. He was very low and alone."

Ruth's heart went out to a Harry risking the loss of everything he had known and all because of her.

"Do you wish you'd said yes, now?"

"Yes," said Ruth with a certainty only usually reserved for the grid. She surprised herself and Catherine laughed at the look on her face.

"How's your mum with all this, with me?"

"Oh, she's fine. They were a disaster together but lately they've got on much better, thank god. I think she sees the difference in him, I think she sees the difference you make to him. Maybe she thought he needed a push. Why do you think she paid so many visits to Thames House?"

Ruth laughed. They were all as bad as each other.

"Ruth there's something else I need to ask you."

* * *

"Where's this emergency, Jane?'

"In here", she said stepping though through a closed door.

"What's going on? I haven't got time for your games."

"Why's that, will the lovely Ruth be missing you?"

Harry looked his reproach.

"Or is that you're missing her too much already?"

"Jane," he warned.

"Listen, Harry there's something I have to tell you."

He looked at her incredulously as she spoke on, amazed that this could be happening today, of all days.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was trying hard not to cry.

It was difficult.

He clenched his teeth and dug his nails into his hand.

Self control, Harry, this is not the moment, he thought and then wondered if this wasn't the moment then when would be.

At his right shoulder stood Graham.

To his left was Catherine.

And beside him stood Ruth.

Jane somewhere behind in the empty room, with Jonathon.

"Won't your guests be missing you?" Harry said quietly to Catherine.

"They'll cope."

He turned his eyes to Ruth.

"Are you sure, Ruth?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Dad," hissed Catherine.

"Now's not the time for second thoughts," said Graham.

"I haven't got any," said Harry roughly.

"You two," warned Jane somewhere behind.

"I haven't," whispered Harry to Ruth.

"I know, Harry. Neither have I."

She smiled.

He smiled.

And the priest began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews once again. There will be an epilogue to follow this chapter, some time very soon.**

**

* * *

**

They walked back into the hotel ballroom.

Graham held out his hand to Harry.

"Congratulations, dad"

"Thank you."

"I'm happy for you, really."

"I hope you find someone you love as much as I love Ruth," said Harry and squeezed her hand.

"As long as I don't end up with someone I love as much as you loved mum."

Harry felt the barb and looked away.

"It was a joke," said Graham, "really."

"Very funny," said Harry.

"So what gear have you been giving Ruth to make her say yes?'

"Pretty strong stuff," said Ruth.

Graham laughed.

"You don't strike me as the type, Ruth,"

"You'd be surprised, " she said.

"Trust me, son, never underestimate Ruth, or it'll come back to haunt you."

Graham smiled and walked away.

Ruth squeezed Harry's hand this time.

"Catherine, I don't know what to say," said Ruth and she turned to Jane, "Jane, thank you."

"Someone had to sort the silly old sod out," said Jane and departed after Graham.

"Charming" muttered Harry.

"Are you happy?" Catherine asked.

She didn't need an answer, in fact she didn't get one because the question caused her father and Ruth to look at one another and they never resurfaced for credible conversation.

"Right," said Catherine, "Off you go" and she propelled them towards the dance floor.

* * *

"He's happy," said Catherine as they watched Harry and Ruth standing in a corner whispering to each other.

"He's besotted," said Graham.

"You can't keep blaming him, you know."

"I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look at him. It's hard to want to hit someone that happy."

* * *

"I came here accepting that I'd lost you."

"And now you're leaving encumbered."

"Not a word I would have chosen, Harry."

"Then choose one, Ruth."

"Satiated," she said.

"Not yet, but you will be."

"Is that a promise, Harry."

"Oh yes, it's a promise, my love."


	12. Epilogue

**Here we go - the end is nigh. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**

_Epilogue_

_Monday _

"Where is she?" said Beth , not for the first time.

"And you didn't see her yesterday?" asked Alec, not for the first time.

"No."

"Maybe she's pulled with one of the wedding guests."

All eyes turned to Dimitri.

"I'll shut up," he said.

Beth breathed deeply.

"She was in a state on Saturday, I'm worried."

Harry walked in.

"Morning."

"How was the weekend, Harry?" asked Alec.

"Wonderful," said Harry and they all clocked the shiny, new, gold ring on his finger.

"We haven't heard from Ruth," Beth pointedly said to him.

"I spoke to her. She'll be here in a few minutes, we'll start without her."

"Without Ruth?" said Tariq.

"Yes, if that's alright with you, Tariq?"

He thought it wise to not answer.

Harry's lack of concern irked Beth, she sat scowling at the table.

Five minutes after they had begun Ruth entered the room.

She sat at the far end of the table from Harry.

He did not pause in his briefing but simply nodded to her. As he spoke his eyes would pass across them and across Ruth, but rather they passed into and through Ruth and they nourished her and only she knew the deep need they filled.

Harry finished what he was saying and with a flourish slid the file along the full length of the table towards her. Her hands clasped down to stop the file and in that moment she sensed Beth freeze.

"Ruth?"

"Yes, Beth," she said turning to her and failing to hide the smile that was living it's own life upon her face.

"Ruth!" And Beth squealed and leapt up to grab hold of Ruth and hug her hard.

Alec was looking at Harry and he too was smiling.

"What?" said Dimitri, "What's going on?"

He looked at Harry.

"Sharp as a tack, hey Dimitri?"

Tariq had got it and he too stepped to Ruth to give her a hug.

"Just tell me what?' said Dimitri again.

Beth grabbed Ruth's hand and waved it at him. Dimitri looked at the same shiny gold ring on Ruth's finger.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said.

"You will be, if that's an example of your observational skills,' chided Harry.

"When did this happen?" asked Tariq

"At my daughter's wedding."

"Your _daughter's_ wedding?" repeated Alec.

"You are a useless bunch," laughed Harry, "what are we going to do with them Ruth?"

"Celebrate. Take them out to dinner, I'd say Harry, your treat."

She smiled and he loved her.


End file.
